Clank's Birthday
by Turquoise Lombax
Summary: Qwark throws a birthday party for Clank
1. chapter 1

Ratchet wakes up early and looks to the side of him and spots his pal on the dresser asleep. Ratchet could only chuckled as he got up to plan for the day ahead, it was his pal birthday and he had so much in mind that he wanted to do for him. Ratchet kisses his metal head before heading downstairs to fix breakfast for him and Clank. Soon after Ratchet cooked them up breakfast Clank headed downstairs and saw a buffet before him.

"Happy Birthday Pal!" Ratchet shouted as he sprung up from behind the sofa.

Clank chuckled. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Here have a seat." Ratchet picked up Clank and placed him in the chair.

Clank looked down at his oil and saw that it was in a shape of a present. His bolt pancakes had his face imprint in them. Clank was speechless he just woke up and his birthday started off like this? He was thinking that he had to pay Ratchet back for this.

"Ratchet, I- How can I repay you for this?"

"Clank it's your birthday you don't need to repay me for anything. Just have fun okay? It's all about you." Ratchet smiled.

"But Ratchet we've never celebrate your birthday why is that?"

"Well you see Clank I don't know the exact day I was born... All I know is that I was born in the year 5354 and uh.. Clank this is about your birthday not mine."

There was this sudden banging on the door indicating that someone was desperate for someone to answer.

Ratchet groaned as he got up out of his seat. "Now who could that be at 8am?" He opens the door and sees Qwark.

"Hey there." Qwark waved.

Ratchet slammed the door in his face.

Qwark opened the door. "Hey that's not how you treat a guess."

"You are not my guess, Qwark I didn't even invite you in." Ratchet sighed. "What do you want?"

Qwark pushes Ratchet to the side so he could see Clank. "Happy Birthday Clank!"

Clank had his pancakes in his mouth so he couldn't talk so he just waved at him.

Qwark chuckled nervously before looking back at Ratchet. "Can I have a word with you...in private?" He whispered in Ratchet's ear.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders why not? He gestures to Qwark to follow him outside. Qwark closes the door behind him.

"I was thinking since its Clank's birthday today that we.. you know throw a extravaganza for him."

Ratchet shakes his head. "I dunno Qwark he likes small parties."

"But don't you do that for him every year? Maybe he would like to spice things up for his birthday."

Ratchet rubs his chin for a bit. Maybe Qwark was right on this he would normally take him out to eat, throw a small birthday or take him to the comic store for his birthday.

"Hmp you do have a point there."

"So... let's throw him one!"

"Alright lets throw him one.. but how will we get a lot of people and the supplies we need in one day?"

"Don't worry there are already there supplies and all. Just bring Clank."

"Alright then we will meet you there." Ratchet assured.

"Fist bump." Qwark smiled having his fist out.

Ratchet rolled his eyes before fist bumping Qwark.

Qwark hopped in his ship and left. Ratchet smiled as he opened the door to his home.

"Hey Clank." Ratchet greeted. "You sure did finish your food fast."

Clank nodded. "But you still have to finish yours."

"Yes, yes I do." Ratchet sat back at the table. "Once I finish eating I will get dressed and then we can head out for your birthday surprise."

"Ooo I can not wait to see what it is." Clank squealed in excitement.

"I am sure that you will enjoy it."

Today is Clank's Birthday as well as David Kaye's Birthday (the guy who voices Clank) so I decided to start writing a fanfiction. Unfortunately because I've been so busy with College I haven't been able to finish the whole story before his birthday but I will upload another chapter tomorrow.


	2. Surprise

"So what is the surprise, Ratchet?" Clank asked as he hopped into the ship.

Ratchet chuckled as he turned on the ship. "If I tell you Clank it wouldn't be a surprise."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Clank asked.

"Not long at all pal. Oh pal I almost forgot-" Ratchet reaches inside his glove department in his ship and grabs a black scarf and hands it to Clank.

Clank holds the black scarf in his hands and stares at it in confusion. "Um what am I suppose to do with this?"

"Tie it around your eyes."

Clank shrugged his shoulders and did what Ratchet told. He did not understand this method at all.

Ratchet squeals a bit inside seeing Clank having the blindfold over him. "Are you feeling even more excited?"

Clank turns toward his direction and tilted his head. "I actually feel more scared than I should, Ratchet."

"Dont worry Pal, we are here now." Ratchet said as he parked his ship and picked up his robot pal.

"Alright Pal hold my hand we are going to begin walking." Ratchet grabs Clank's hand as they both begin to head toward the building.

They entered the sliding doors of the building and Ratchet took off Clank's blindfold.

"You can open up your eyes now." Ratchet said.

Clank opened up his eyes.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Clank!" the group of people shouted in fornt of him.

Qwark paces to the stage. "Greetings everyone, today is a special day, that day is when Clank was born."

Everyone looks at Clank as they are clapping.

"Ratchet.. I-" Clank was flabbergasted as he stared at everyone.

Ratchet reaches down and pats his friend on the back. "Go on."

Clank picks up his metal feet and he heads front in center. The crowd was filled with smiles and happy faces. Qwark scoops Clank right off of his feet and lifts him high up in the air.

"What are you guys waiting for lets get this party started!" Qwark cheered, throwing Clank into the crowd.

Everyone lifts Clank up in the air, Clank felt this wonderful sensation as he was passed along, eventually he made it back over to Ratchet.

Clank chuckled as he saw Ratchet coming towards him. The Lombax joins Clank also laughing.

Ratchet bends down so Clank didn't have to look up and view him. "Are you liking this party?"

Clank grinned. "Yes I am, Ratchet." Clank was not expecting his parties to never be this big and for once he was glad that Ratchet didn't take him to another restaurant.

Clank glances over his shoulder and sees the wonderful scenery of his birthday. They were strobes of colorful neon lights flickering throughout the tint blue room, there was a long rectangular table filled with desserts from Agorian gummy worms down to Fongoid sugar grass. There was a light up floor near the front of the stage.

The D.J spins the old C.D record before tuning a dubstep song. Clank was startled at first until he recognized what song was playing.

"Oh pal I almost forgot." Ratchet goes over to the table and grabs Clank a birthday hat. It had Clank's name imprinted in it and it had colorful streamers sticking out on top. "Here you go." Ratchet puts the hat on Clank and chuckles at his reaction.

"Awe Clank you look adorable." Qwark said in a baby voice, teasing Clank.

Clank slightly narrowed his eyes.

"He's right for once pal look." Ratchet holds his phone in front of Clank.

Clank gets a good look for himself and agrees. "Thank you two for this surprise party."

"It's no problem but this party is only beginning." Qwark assured. Qwark turns around and spots a tharpod kid putting his hand in the punch. Qwark rushes toward the kid. "Hey get your hand out of there!"

Ratchet turns to Clank and reaches out his hand to Clank. "Want to dance?"

"Gladly." Clank smiles grabbing onto Ratchet's hand.


	3. Just Getting Started

The disco ball began to shoot out luminous multi-color lights to the sparkling marble floors. Ratchet had Clank in his arms as he swung Clank around gently to the rhythm of the music.

"This is rather majestic." Clank said in a peaceful voice, observing the scenery. There were people dancing along to the music, others were laughing amongst each other while they enjoy the beverages and pizza slices in front of them.

"Yeah it sure is." Ratchet replies staring into the robots luscious green eyes. Ratchet's eyes then took their focus onto something from the distance. It was a Tharpod dressed as a clown. He was folding up animal shaped balloons for the children that were surrounding him.

"Huh it seems that Qwark also brought something for the little kids." Ratchet said.

"There is also a small pool filled with apples." Clank added. A few Fongoids had their faces summered into the water, desperately trying to grab as many apples as possible and putting it into the buckets next to them.

Clank cringed a little at the sight of the Fongoids having their mouths nearly touching each other. He could only imagine the germs that could be floating around in that small, plastic, purple pool.

Ratchet chuckles to the reaction of Clank's face. "Yeah that is pretty disgusting. That's why I prefer to use my feet."

Clank's eyes wires at Ratchet's reply. Ratchet's cheesy grin slowly disappeared when he spotted Qwark with his hands behind his back walking to the center of the stage. He tapped the microphone a few times before announcing that there will be a band coming. The crowd cheered in unison, throwing their glasses in the air.

"Oh my goodness! Qwark invited a band! I wonder who he invited." Ratchet squeals. He plummets on a majestic purple couch beginning to think about Cortney Gears. "Hey I wonder if he invited Cortney Gears."

Clank stood up, tilted his head sideways with his arms on his hips. "I thought you said that you were over Cortney Gears?"

Ratchet's eyes widen in realization of what he just said. He let one of his deepest secrets slip out of the abyss into close quarters again. Of course Ratchet was going to try to find another way around this.

"Well you know.. That is one of the options that Qwark could of picked. He could of also picked Alonzo and the Rilgarians or Shela the Fongoid or-"

Clank interrupts Ratchet from listing the Bands. "Your secret is out now. You still like Cortney Gears. I knew that you have fully grew out of your teen years yet."

"I just turned twenty like 8 months ago Clank, What do you expect." Ratchet shrugs his shoulders before budding his shoulders into Clank's.

Clank couldn't help but to shake his head and grin at Ratchet.

Three pink robots servants glides to Ratchet and Clank. They hovered over the table standing side by side.

"Greetings ladies." Clank stares into the blue eyes of the middle robot before taking her hand and kissing it.

The middle robot puts her hand over her mouth and chuckles.

"You must be the birthday boy, Clank." The robot on the left said with a pretty smile.

"Why yes I am." Clank answers.

"You're forgetting something." The blue eye robot pulls a confetti birthday hat out of her back compartment and places it on Clank's head.

"Happy Birthday Clank!" The girls hovers over Clank and passionately check kissed him.

Clank's eyes were astonished by the kisses he had just received. He felt the tingling sensation of bliss over his cheeks. Clank's eyes sparkles at the girls and he watches the girls leave.

"Bye Clank." The girls wave following behind each other to another group that wanted to order.

"Wow." Clank breath sliding deeper into the cushions.

"Look at you Clank you are getting all the girls!" Ratchet cheers. "You learn from the best."

"Oh hush, Ratchet. Of course I cannot forget about your quick fling with Angela or that lady you were trying to get her number from the grocery store, but you ended up getting slapped in the face with a fish."

"Hey maybe that lady found something fishy about me huh, huh"

"Ratchet what am I going to do with you?"

"You know pal I have been wondering that myself. You have been taking care of me so far."

"Well let me help you out. No flirting with girls for two months." Clank leaps off of the couch and begins to go for a walk.

Ratchet leaps off of the couch and follows behind Clank. "Two months! Clank you are not being reasonable. You know I gotta get out there. This hero needs a woman." Ratchet spins on a pole before jumping right back off.

"You could also take a bath more often and do something with your shedding fur around the house but you don't here me complaining."

"Ugh fine Clank. I will stop being like a girl crazy teenager and chill out."

"Good." Clank smiles. "You know this party was not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Oh trust me pal it is only going to get better!"


End file.
